trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
HoofbeastFeathers
- Normal= - Retro= - Formal= - Wounded= }} |-|Dream= - Prospit= - Dead= - God Tier= - Normal= - Hooded= }} }} |caption = "oh, hiya dahling~! how's life been fucking treating you and those goshdarned last-season shoes of yours?" |chumhandle = |quirk =Tends to forgo traditional grammar. Sounds like a 20's hollywood starlet. Mixes her curse levels. (Will say "fuck" but will say things like "goshdarned" in the same sentence.) |specibus =Chokekind |modus =Fashion Modus |age =7 Alternian Solar Sweeps (15.17 Earth Years) |title =Seer of Space |planet =Land of Frost and Diamonds (LoFaD) |relations =Tannis Risden - Moirail Eteran Dracos - Kismesis (Unrequited) Pegamom (winged hoofbeast) - Lusus/Sprite (Deceased) Widari Finnek - Dancestor (Deceased) The Deceived - Ancestor (Deceased)}} Introduction Be the Fashionista Your name is ARIENN FINNEK. You are a yellow-blodded troll who happens to have PSIIONIIC ABILITIES. Not that you care. You don't ever use them. In fact, they're kind of a GOSHDARNED DRAG. You enjoy to express yourself through FASHION, liking to always change your clothes, as fashion is ALWAYS CHANGING. You wouldn't be caught DEAD in anything that is last season. Unless it was RETRO, that is~! Your trolltag is hoofbeastFeathers and you're always such a goshdarned sociable gal! you're not a girl to fuck with though~! Personality Arienn fancies herself a starlet. She doesn't care for her powers as a psiioniic, and she doesn't use them. In fact, she's secretly terrified of them and their implications. She has found ways around them, however, rather than going as far as her ancestor and tearing her eyes right out of her sockets. Arienn is a very well-grounded person. She doesn't take shit from or give shit to anyone. That doesn't mean she's a total hard-ass though. She actually has many friends who find her bluntness to be refreshing for a while, and she does have a modicum of tact, though it's all extremely passive-aggressive. Her moirail is Tannis Risden, who serves to keep the young girl on her toes, as well as protect her, since Tannis is higher on the hemospectrum than her. (She wouldn't be caught DEAD wearing that teal though. It clashes with the rest of her wardrobe!) Biography Lusus Arienn's lusus is a winged hoofbeast named Pegamom. Pegamom was a very leinlent lusus, and treated Arienn very well. She laid out some ground rules, which Arienn never felt compelled to break, and the two of them got along very well. Modus Arienn utilizes the Fashion Modus. Items are put in, and automatically ejected when they are no longer "in style". Items may be "retroed" and put back in, however after a certain period of time. Strife Arienn fights with Chokekind, a weapon set she considers to be very elegant. Chokekind encompasses all weapons that can literally choke someone to death. Nooses, scarves, and Arienn's personal favorite, a pearl necklace. Ancestor Arienn's ancestor is The Deceived. The Deceived was a troll who was so afraid of her abilities as a psiioniic, she tore her own eyes out, thus rendering herself blind. Due to her blindness, she was spared by The Carnifex, who had tried to hold her hostage to fend off The Banneret. She ended up identifying his voice, and thus assisted the RAPF by helping locate him. She was taken under the wing of The Slattern, and the two ended up matesprits, living a long happy life together until The Deceived died. Arienn hates the extremes her ancestor went to to get rid of her psiioniic abilities, but feels the same way about them as her ancestor did. Arienn knows she existed, but doesn't make a big deal out of it like some trolls do. Session In SGRUB, Arienn is very helpful to the Blue Team. She and Tannis are two of the strongest fighters, hence why Tannis respects her so much. However, she is eventually neutralized by Yriade, who uses her mind-controlling powers to take Tannis hostage. After Tannis hits God Teir, the powers are broken, and Arienn takes the fight right to Yriade, killing the girl herself by choking her to death. Planet Land of Frost and Diamonds (LoFaD) The Land of Frost and Diamonds is a girl's best friend. The entire land is made up of ice and natural diamond crystals, making everything glisten and gleam. It's home to the frozen slugs who inhabit the planet, much to Arienn's eternal displeasure. The slugs are dormant until Arienn and Eteran start up the forge on her planet, when they start to defrost and come out of their slumber. The denizen of LoFaD is Mictlantecuhtli. He appears as a blood-stained skeleton dressed in paper clothing, with owl feathers, and a collar made of eyeballs. Mictlanteculhtli was the god of the day sign Itzcuintli (dog),4 one of the 20 such signs recognised in the Aztec calendar, and was regarded as supplying the souls of those who were born on that day. He was seen as the source of souls for those born on the sixth day of the 13-day week and was the fifth of the nine Night Gods of the Aztecs. He was also the secondary Week God for the tenth week of the twenty-week cycle of the calendar, joining the sun god Tonatiuh to symbolise the dichotomy of light and darkness.needed Title Seer of Space As the Seer of Space, and owner of the forge, Arienn is tasked with creating the Genesis Frog, and with using her knowledge of each world's geography to properly guide each of her teammates through the worlds to attain all that is needed for absolute victory. Trivia *Many of Arienn's mannerisms are part of Doxy's experience with old 50s TV shows she watches on a regular basis. Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:LazDoxyStuck Session Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Yellow Blood Category:ParaodxyIntent